Our Little Date
by EveSama
Summary: Battler asks Beato to go to a summer festival with him. Will it end terribly or will it bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

"Muu… How do you tie this?" Beato asked while trying to stretch her arms behind her back to tie her gold sash that will complete her outfit. She stood in front of a mirror, wearing a silky, black kimono adorned by many golden butterflies. Her hair stayed in a bun with a rose to compliment it. A perfect outfit for a Japanese event that could attract and fascinate anyone in just a second.

"Uffufufufu~ Beatrice-sama, let me assist you."

Beato looked back, only to see Ronove chuckling silently. She gave him a quick glare. The damn demon... Ronove was probably laughing non-stop when Battler asked her out... and still is. To Battler, it was a little embarassing...

_

* * *

_

4 Days Ago…

"Hey, Beato. You've never been to a festival, have you?" Battler questioned lazily, sitting on a chair with his legs crossed.

"Well… I've been stuck on this island for years… Do you think I've been to one?" She replied, rolling her eyes. Battler should have known this already.

"In that case… Will… you… go… go…" Battler could feel his face getting hotter by the second. _Ahhh! It's useless, it's all useless__!_

"Go where?" Beato raised an eyebrow.

"Go to the summer festival with me!" He said quickly. He looked up to see Beato's surprised face. Battler doubted that she agree to go with him now. "You know… You said you wanted to get off the island. Since we still have some time before the next game-"

"I'll go," she interrupted him. She disappeared in golden butterflies when she finished her statement.

* * *

_Am I really going on with this?_

Battler stared down at the floor. He, for the first time, had asked Beato, the witch who drives him crazy, to a... date! And she said yes! Well... that's not what exactly what Beato said.

_Its official... I've gone crazy!_

"Battler, I must thank you for asking Beato of this." Virgilia arrived with a pleasant smile. "She hasn't gone out in awhile."

Battler simply nodded at the witch. He was thinking about locking himself in a dark closet and hugging his knees until the nighmare had ended.

* * *

Ronove finished tying Beato's sash, bowed, and disappeared. Beato starred at the mirror. Is this really what Japanese people wear these days? Battler appeared behind her, wearing his usual clothes.

"You ready, Beato?"

Beato took one more glimpse in the mirror before answering him, fixing her hair until she was satisfied.

"Perfect…" She turned to him. "Let's go."

"You look nice…" Battler complimented her as he slightly blushed._ Wow…_

Beato started to blush as well.

"Thank you…"

* * *

To Be Continued!

So what do you think? I think it's pretty goo so far.


	2. Chapter 2

That took a while... I get writer's block really easily, and it lasts for A LONG TIME. Plus, I have summer tutoring. Sadly, the update is short. It's not that good, but it's not bad.

* * *

Beato skipped around with Battler lagging behind like a depressed old man. It was fairly crowded. Laughing children ran passed them, trying every game that held large toys. Everyone carried smiles. Well, not everyone.

"What's wrong, Baattlller? Can't keep up?"

No reaction or answer.

Soon, something caught Beato's eye. Dumpling balls with perfect, diced octopus inside. Takoyaki… Beato pointed to the booth that was serving the mouth-watering snack served by… Kinzo!

"Battler! Buy me that!" Beato commanded while not paying any attention to the geezer.

As they walked over to the stand, Battler felt uncomfortable when he saw Kinzo. _Why him of all people!_ _Can't it be Rosa or maybe Ronove?_

"BEATORICHE!" Kinzo roared. His personality randomly changed. "How may I help this lovey-dovey couple?" He was now using a girlish voice and winked when he finished a sentence. "Love is just a lovely thing, isn't it?"

"WAIT, WHAT! We're not a couple!" Battler. He felt a chill come down his spine as he reached for his wallet. The old man was still crying Beato's name, but the sudden change was so unexpected.

Kinzo handed a full plate to Beato. Her eyes came to a new target.

* * *

Battler looked at his wallet. All he had left was 1200 yen. Let's see what Beato forced him to buy: takoyaki, taiyaki, serveral candy apples, crepes, and now, she was stuffing down cotton candy into her stomach. How much more can this woman eat? If this continued, Battler would be living in a very tiny room.

"Batttttllllller?" Beato lightly tapped his shoulder.

"You want something to eat again?"

"Nooo…" she replied in a childish voice. "There's a girl doing some awkward movements."

Beato grabbed Battler's hand and hurried over to a stage. Battler looked closer at the girl dressed as a priestess… Frederica Bernkastel! The person that was hitting a large drum was Lambdadelta, the Witch of Certainty. This day has gotten strange and stranger. Although, Beato didn't care about it. Battler took a moment to regain his sanity while she was occupied.

_This is all a trick! A joke! When we get back, Lambdadelta and Bernkastel are going to those little witches who love to laugh creepily!_

A large sound echoed clearly. Beato followed it.

* * *

To be continued again...

NO HUMOR INTENDED! I'm terrible at humor. . Hopefully, I'll update somewhat faster. Thankfully, I know have a little idea on how I'm going to end this.


End file.
